The trouble with teenagers and streetcars
by shadow1293
Summary: Kagome's a straight A student during the day and an undefeated street racer at night. When the new guy in town won't leave her alone, they make a bet: If Inuyasha can't get her to sleep with him in a week,he'll leave her alone forever. M for a reason
1. Teenagers

**XXXXXChapter1XXXXX**

_Teenagers_

**Title:**The trouble with teenagers and streetcars

**Disclaimer** I don't own Inuyasha or anything fast/furious. Hell I don't even own my own car.

**Rating:** T for now but will change to M in next couple chapters

Kagome slithered in between the students of her High School. It was becoming more and more difficult as the once barren halls filled with more kids trying to escape for the weekend. Every few seconds a student would walk up and congratulate her on the election victory. And every time she flashed that famous smile of hers in thanks. Normally she would gladly stay to chat with them, but she had someone to take care of.

(flashback)

_Every student in her junior high stared at Kagome as she accepted her new position as Student body president. They all thought she was intelligent, beautiful, kind, unique, and innocent. Well __**almost**__ all of them thought that._

_Kagome saw her rival, Kikyo, snickering along with her friends. It was hard enough being forced to make a speech in front of the school, but to have that stupid bitch mock her was driving Kagome over the edge. _

_Before long Kikyo and the idiots around her gossiped about Kagome to their whole row. Thankfully everyone ignored them. Why? The school loved her; she was their picture perfect student. After all she had won the election by almost 100. But she still had to get Kikyo back later for talking shit. _

(end flashback)

Kagome finally made her way out of her suffocating school. She darted her eyes around in search of Kikyo.

"Let's just leave." Sango said desperately to her friend. She had been behind her the whole time. "Come on Kagome, this wouldn't be a good example from the new president of our school."

The angry teen wasn't paying attention- she found what she was looking for.

Kikyo stood huddled in the same group of the girls she was with earlier. They were gossiping- big surprise there. In a flash Kagome was there, pushing them out of the way. Sango had no choice but to help her furious friend. She helped push the annoying girls away to make space just Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome grinded her teeth and moved towards the person she hated most. Kikyo knew what she was planning, but hey, what can you do?

"So Kikyo, aren't you gonna tell me the lies you spread about me?"

"Let me think about that. Uhh… no. I'm surprised _you_ can't figure it out since you're _sooo _smart." She made sure to say the last part sarcastically.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she pushed Kikyo against a nearby wall. All of her friends trembled in terror but did not dare to move towards Sango.

Kagome balled up her hand into a tight fist.

"I'll give you one more chance to apologize Kikyo!"

The teen against the wall chuckled a bit until it developed into a full-blown evil laugh. Kagome twitched an eyebrow in amazement_. 'How can she laugh when I'm about to bash her head in?!' _

Kikyo stared at the shocked girl and spoke, "We both know you don't have the balls-"

**WAAM **(great sound effects huh)

Kikyo was cut off by Kagome's first flying straight towards her face. She could feel her head being violently thrown against the brick wall behind her. Dark red blood oozed from her now broken nose.

Kagome watched as her victim grabbed her ripped open nose in pain and dropped to her knees.

"So Kikyo, would you like to finish that sentence?" She smiled evilly as she looked down at her; she finally put the bitch in her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha pulled into the tiny garage marked '20'. It wasn't much, just enough room to fit two small cars with no breathing room. From what he could see, the house attached to it wasn't much better. Ugh. He should have suspected as much. Even if Sesshomaru did have their fathers' money, he would never spend it on a house for Inuyasha.

The hanyou opened his car door and stepped out to observe his new surroundings. The only thing lighting the tiny street was poorly placed streetlights. They flickered on and off, **sigh**, they were probably just as old as the damn house he had to sleep in.

The teen took a cigarette from his jacket pocket and went to sit on the truck of his mustang. He lit it up and gazed at the sky, _'at least you can see the stars better here.' _

"You know those are bad for you." A voice from the darkness said.

Inuyasha instantly jolted up and looked at whom the words were from. It was another teen about his age. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. His jeans were dark blue and his shirt was buttoned down and purple. Two earrings were on his left ear, while another was on his right. For some reason a large trash bag was in his right hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha wasn't used to a stranger coming up to him unless they wanted to mug him.

"I'm Miroku, nice to meet you." He held out his arm for Inuyasha to shake it, but it never came. He slowly retracted his hand; guess this guy wasn't friendly.

"So I was just uh… taking out the trash… but uh… nice to meet you."

He started to walk towards the dumpster but the hanyou spook up. "Inuyasha."

The other teen gave him a questioning look.

"Inuyasha, that's my name."

Miroku instantly brightened up. It happened so fast that it kinda scared Inuyasha.

"Well nice to meet you Inuyasha, are you new around here?"

Inuyasha gave him a no-shit-sherlock look before responding, "Uhh yeah."

"Oh, well you can tell me all about it on the way. I gotta hurry."

"On the way?"

"Yeah, I'm going to The Spot tonight. You can come."

"What's _The Spot_?"

Miroku glanced between Inuyasha and his car. He did this a couple time before the hanyou noticed.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" he growled.

He broke out of his gaze. " I know that you're new and all, but I thought anyone with a car like that would be a racer."

"Racer? Like street racer?"

"Yeah. You're not from anywhere around here are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Does it matter?"

"Apparently." He walked closer to Inuyasha to make sure no one else could hear (in case some who really cared was wondering around a deserted street at night).

"The Spot is a place where the best street racers meet up. Almost every night they compete in illegal races. It's the best place to be in Tokyo at night."

"Really…" Inuyasha replied doubtingly.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you know me 'cause it's exclusive."

'Then how'd you get in?" Even though Inuyasha had just meet this Miroku guy, it was obvious that he wasn't the 'exclusive' type.

Miroku pretended to look hurt. "Excuse me, I happen to be extremely well known around here!" he said jokingly.

"Sure."

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I'm a friend of the best underground street racer in Tokyo."

"So that explains it. Who exactly is this guy?"

"Well… its not exactly a guy, she's a girl."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"If you don't believe me then go see for yourself. I mean unless it's past your curfew."

This earned an angry growl from Inuyasha. "Fine, but we're taking **my** car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango heard the buzzing from her phone and reached over to read the caller ID. Sigh. It was Miroku. Damn. Just once she wanted somebody important call. **(Plz don't flame me, I love Miroku)**

"Hello" she said boringly.

"Hey Sango it's Miroku, are you ok, you sound upset."

"Jeeh I wonder why." She replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny joke."

"Who said I was joking?"

"But my darling Sango, you couldn't possibly mean-"

"Just get to the point!"

"Sango, love, I just wanted to make sure you two were coming underground today…"

"Of course we are! When have we ever missed a Friday? I'm on my way to pick up Kags right now."

"Good 'cause I have someone she needs to meet."

"And who would that be?"

"A new kid in town, his names Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **I know there are probably a lot of questions, so in the next chapter I'll try to answer them all. **

**Shout-outs from 'Get out Alive story':**

InuLuver23- That's kewl but I really lost inspiration and didn't get that many reviews. I might need your help to make a story line for this story though. I got like 3 chapters in my head and that's it.

SummerNightsxxx- Wow my first death threat. I think I encouraged it though. Wait didn't you stop one of your stories too?? Well anyways, I'll write it again later when I'm a better writer.


	2. Two worlds collide: The meeting

**XXXXXChapter2XXXXX**

_Two worlds collide: The meeting_

**Title:** The trouble with teenagers and streetcars

**Disclaimer** I don't own Inuyasha or anything fast/furious. Hell I don't even own my own car.

**A/N:** Kagome and Inuyasha meet. YAY! A lot of convo and meeting of characters. Also got some fluff; tell me what you honestly think about it since I tried really hard on it.

**ONE MORE THING:** I love you guys so much! Blows kisses and everyone runs for their life. Couldn't do it without you. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter too.

Kagome straightened out the last bit of hair before unplugging the straightening iron from the wall. She stood up and walked over to her mirror to look over her appearance.

The teen had on a black hoodie that barely reached past her navel. She zipped it down a bit so the beginning of her bra could be seen, leaving only a little cleavage out. Her waist was met with a small black mini skirt that hugged her hips. On her feet were knee-high black boots with heels.

She examined herself in the mirror. She hated dressing like a slut, but all the girls looked the same or trashier where she was going tonight. She had to admit that she still looked classy, even though her outfit barely covered anything.

"KAGOME! SANGOS HERE!" she heard her mom screech from downstairs.

"I'M COMING!" The teen quickly pulled off her boots and flung them in her overnight bag. She slipped on some black flip-flops and put on an oversized jacket that completely covered her body. For the last touch she pulled her hair into a tight bun.

She flung her bag full of clothes, makeup, and those boots over her back. She ran down the stairs and meet Sango and her mom at the door.

"Hey Kagome, my cars out of gas so can we take yours?"

"When did you run out of gas?"

"Right now."

"How convenient." She replied sarcastically.

"Mom I'll call you tomorrow and tell you when I'm on my way home." With that she took a hold of Sango's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Ok!" her mom tried to say this before her daughter completely left.

The two walked towards the garage of Kagome's shrine. **(A/N: I doubt shrine's have garages but bear with me people). **As the garage door slid open, the light from the moon glistened over the shiny, black sports car inside. Sango looked at the car as her jaw dropped.

"Kagome y-y-you got a new car?"

"Ehh, just traded it in." She said this with a smile. Kagome knew that the new car was nothing short of amazing.

"But this must of cost twice as much as your last one."

"I like to save up my money, unlike _some_ people."

"Hey hey! I get around!"

"Yeah sure, let's just get out of here."

Sango opened the car door and slide into the seat.

"Holy shit Kagome, now why the hell is the inside of this car red? I'm not even gonna ask how much it must have cost to get this done."

She laughed. "I love red and black!"

"Obviously."

**(The car I'm talking about is the ****Peugeot RC Spades****. Look it up…if you want)**

Sango drove through the desolated streets of Tokyo with Kagome sitting in the passenger seat. They were only about 10 minutes from their destination. Kagome pulled her bag close to her and began to dig around for her makeup.

"Kagome how long do you think we can get away with this? I mean your moms gotta wonder why you always have an excuse to be out all night."

"I don't know. She probably just thinks this is normal teenage stuff."

"She doesn't wonder why you always leave with a huge jacket and a bag?"

"Not really."

"Interesting…"

Kagome started putting her makeup on; she didn't need much since her face was nearly flawless. She undid her hair, letting the newly straightened raven locks flow onto her shoulders. Her hands flew over her bangs and brushed them to the front of her head and over her eyes.

When Kagome was done she pulled her jacket off her to reveal the very tiny outfit under it. Sango took noticed and slightly laughed.

"WOW! Little Kags is getting naughtier and naughtier every time."

She smiled, "You like? Is it too much?"

"Nah it's perfect. I don't know about your shoes though." They both looked down at her flip-flops.

Kagome looked into her bag and dragged out her long boots. "Very nice Kagome."

"Why thank you, I like to think I outdo myself more and more every day."

**-With the guys-**

Inuyasha pulled up to two metal gates as Miroku had told him to do. A guy a little younger than them ran up to the unknown car and tapped on the window.

"This area is off limits." He yelled through the glass.

Inuyasha rolled it down so Miroku could reply from the passenger seat. "Its me, Miroku."

"Oh I'm really sorry, come right through."

The kid dashed towards the huge gates and pried them open.

The hanyou drove through; but not without noticing the increasing sound of music.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

"I don't hear anything."

"Right…" He almost forgot that Miroku couldn't hear as well as him.

"Turn here!" Miroku pointed right.

Inuyasha turned the corner to see bright lights and loud music raging from that direction.

He slowed the speed of his car and asked the guy next to him, "What's down here?"

"All the cars and desperate women of course!"

"…"

Inuyasha picked up the pace and made his way back there. Dozens of cars were lined up in rows across the lot. Different neon lights came from them all. The drivers stood by their cars either showing them off to many girls or fixing them. Various music exploded through the air. Dozens of girls were crowding around each other and dancing with the music. The whole time none of them cared how much could be seen through their skimpy clothes.

Miroku's eyes widened through the window at the girls, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; not only was this guy weird, but a pervert too.

"So where do I park?"

The lavender-eyed teenager pointed to a completely empty area near the back.

"How did you get an area by yourself if everyone else's cars are packed together."

"Like I said, my friend rules down here. This is her spot, but she lets me use it with her."

"I still don't understand how a **girl **can be the best racer here. I thought Tokyo would be better."

He laughed, "You're just like all the rest. Everyone underestimates her until they race her."

"Sure, but no one's ever beat me."

"Oh really? So you're serious about racing huh?"

Inuyasha had parked and the two climbed out.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Very true, but its hard to find a serious racer now days."

Miroku started to head away from the car and go towards the main party. The hanyou just continued to stand by his car.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hell no! I'm not gonna leave my car in some place I've never been before.

Sigh. "Alright, I'll call somebody."

Miroku looked around the area until he spotted a red haired girl.

"AYAME! AYAME! OVER HERE!" The girl whipped her head around to see the pervert. Reluctantly she ran towards him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yeah my friend here", he pointed to the hanyou still standing by his car, " he won't leave his car by itself."

"Ohh." Ayame looked over the guy and his car. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Just watch the car for now."

"I don't know…"

Miroku heard the unsure ness in her voice and quickly moved onto her. She shivered as he raked a hand across her face and smiled at her.

"But my dear Ayame, it would be such a great help."

"U-U-Umm, ok."

"You never do disappoint me lady Ayame."

Inuyasha watched the whole display and pretended to gage. Miroku retracted his hand and turned to Inuyasha.

"Al right let's go!"

"Keh whatever." He went up to the red haired girl. She seemed trustworthy. His instincts were never wrong and for some reason he knew he could trust her.

"If anything happens to my car ill come looking from you." Ayame quivered with fright but only nodded.

Miroku lead himself and Inuyasha around to the cars and drivers. Each car was different and seemed to be just like their owners. Along the way Inuyasha learned something else- Miroku was a mechanic. He was busy looking at the engine on someone's car when Inuyasha's golden eyes saw someone that looked very familiar.

She was on the passenger seat of a very nice car. It looked like she was talking to the person next to her, but Inuyasha didn't notice- he was focusing on the girl. As if she could fell him staring at her, she turned her head lightly and caught the gaze. That quick moment seemed to last forever. **(A/N: Bare with my very cheesy moment)**

At first glance she greatly resembled someone he had known- Kikyo. But one look into her eyes and he knew they were two different people entirely. Instead of the emptiness in Kikyo, this girl seemed full of life and beauty. With dark brown eyes (even though they were mostly covered with hair) and an inviting smile. Inuyasha watched as she examined his body up and down. He smirked; that was the normal response he got from girls. Usually he was able to do the same but since her body was covered by car it was impossible. Oh well. The mystery girl had to get out sometime, and when she did he would be the first to find her.

The car speed up and raced down the rest of the lot. Inuyasha watched as it faded into darkness. Then it hit. _'I thought Miroku and that street racer were the only ones who parked down there. There's NO way __**they**__ can be drivers!'_

"Hey man you ok?" Miroku had noticed the confusion in the new guys face.

"Yeah I'm good."

A couple minutes later a teenage girl walked up to the car the two were at. Inuyasha watched as she walked right past him and came behind the pervert. Unlike most of the girls, she was dress casually; black tank top, jeans, and black converses. The hanyou recognized her as the one driving with the mystery girl. _'Maybe I should ask her about the mystery girl.'_

"Boo."

Even though it was said boringly, Miroku jumped and turned around to meet her eyes.

"Why Sango! What a pleasant surprise!"

"You knew I was coming idiot, you even called me to make sure."

"I believe you're right Sango. You're brilliance never ceases to impress me." The smile on his face was growing.

Inuyasha recognized that he had said almost the same thing to that other girl. _'I wonder if this one will fall for it so easily…'_

SSLLAAPP 

'_Guess not.'_

"What was that for?" He rubbed his red cheek.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GRAB MY BUTT!"

By now everyone had looked to see where the screaming came from. After noticing that it was Sango and Miroku again, they all turned the other way. This always happened between the two of them.

"I'm sorry but I just though you came over to meet me so we could-"

SSLLAAPP 

"Don't finish that sentence, and the only reason I'm over here is 'cause there's a new car and you need to look at it."

"Convince me."

"Excuse me?"

"_Convince_ me to help you." He replied suggestively.

SSLLAAPP 

"Convincing enough for you?"

"Yes…" Sigh. "Come on Inuyasha."

The hanyou was going to refuse, but remembered that this girl named Sango could take him to the raven-haired girl from earlier.

"Fine."

"Who is he?" Sango asked Miroku while pointing at Inuyasha.

"You know I can hear you."

"Well then stop being so shy and introduce yourself."

"Feh! I'm Inuyasha."

"Oh so _you're _the new guy?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's just go."

Not long later the three arrived; Miroku had a few more red marks were across his face. They were greeted with two bent over teenage girls. One was of course Ayame. Nothing could really be seen because she was wearing jeans. The girl next to her, on the other hand, was only wearing a skirt. Luckily for Kagome, she wasn't bent over enough for her under 'attire' to be shown.

The teen dug farther into the car; exposing her flat stomach to the cold air. If only she knew who was watching her.

"WOOOOOOOW Kags!" Miroku leaned his head sideways to get a better look.

Kagome yelped and quickly stood up and straightened out her clothes.

**SSLLAAPP**

**SSLLAAPP**

"HENTAI!"

"PERVERT!"

"Sorry! Sorry! But I couldn't resist!"

"That's no excuse you per-" She suddenly realized that someone else was there. The same silver haired guy she'd seen 5 minutes ago was standing before her. _'Wow. He's a lot cuter in person. And those ears are adorable!'_

For some odd reason a stroke off boldness washed over her. Walking slowly the girl came towards this mystery guy. His eyes opened with surprise. This amazingly sexy girl with little clothes on was walking towards him! And for some odd reason her eyes were focused on the top of his head.

"Hey what are you doing?" He tried to yell.

"Oh sorry." Her hands moved away from the ears.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I just got the urge."

The hanyou eyed her like she had just eaten a live baby. **(A/N: Wow that was a gross description. I do NOT encourage baby eating)**

"Kagome's like that, you have to get used to it." Sango tried to convince.

"Uhh…"

Miroku broke in, "I hate to disturb your 'little' chat, but wasn't there a reason why I was dragged down here."

Kagome turned to face him, "Right. Well I got a new car-"

"I noticed."

"Yeah well I wanna know how much I can upgrade it."

He sighed. "Fine, fine, fine."

"How long do you need?" she asked.

"You're gonna stay here aren't you?"

"No, why would I?"

"But- but- but" he pleaded.

"I'll stay with you Miroku." Ayame added.

"Really? Never mind Kagome, I'll be happy to stay here with her."

SSLLAAPP 

"OWW Sango!"

"On second thought, I don't think we should keep the pervert alone with her, Kagome."

"Yeah I think your right Sango."

"I'll stay with the idiot."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I don't feel like parting today anyways."

Kagome turned around and began to walk towards the party silently. Inuyasha decided it was the only time to get the girl alone with him.

"So Kagome's your name?"

"Yup." She looked up at the guy now standing next to her. The raven-haired girl was pretty nervous to be around such a hot guy; but tried to disguise it by sounding uninterested.

"Well my name's Inuyasha."

"Ok."

"So… was that your car back there?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha started to get pissed off at how she was acting. He could smell that she was attracted to him. But for some reason she didn't act like it at all.

"So you're gonna give me the silence treatment?" He asked.

"Maybe." She responded seductively.

The hanyou started to laugh. This girl was something else.

"Oh great." The girl mumbled.

Inuyasha looked confused at why all of a sudden she looked so down.

"HEY KAGOME!"

The two watched as a very tall and handsome figure walked towards them. He was wearing dark jeans a leather jacket. Two piercing blue eyes meet his perfect face. His hair was long and pulled back. **(A/N: Do I need say more? He was hot as always)**

"H-H-Hey Kouga, what are you doing here?"

The wolf demon grabbed her hand and stared eye to eye with her.

"I just couldn't wait any longer to see you my Kagome."

Ok this was more than weird for Inuyasha. First this stinky wolf holds her hand, and now he called her,_ 'his'. _If anyone was gonna get to Kagome, it would be him. Without thinking Inuyasha slipped his muscled arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Picking up the hint, Kagome pulled her hand away from Kouga.

"What the hell?" Kouga asked angrily.

"Sorry mangy wolf but she's mine."

"K-K-Kagome this can't be true, right?"

She looked down, suddenly having an interest in her heels.

"Well I think that's your answer." Inuyasha answered confidently.

"So that's it then Kagome? The best racer here picks him." Koga pointed at the dog demon like a 5- year old

'_Wait- what? Best racer, Kagome?'_ "You're what?" he lashed out.

"Ugh. I'm leaving." She walked away from both guys in a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha followed her contently through the crowds of people. Once she was in a spot with nearly no one around, he came up to her.

"What was that wolf talking about?"

"Don't call him that. And I don't know what you're talking about."

"The part where he called you the best racer!"

"So."

"So? You are?"

"Of course I am, who else did you think I was?" she asked giving him a 'your-really-stupid' look.

The hanyou rubbed his temples in anxiety. This really was a long night.

"Well I didn't expect you to even race."

"Why else would I be here?"

"Hell I don't know, the same reason all these girls are here."

"I'm not like them."

"Obviously."

She smiled at his statement; it was weird but still a compliment.

"So are you any good?" he continued.

"Very. I could beat anyone."

"You sound pretty cocky for someone who's never gone against the best."

"Oh I think I have. I mean there's no one else for me to go against."

"What about me?" he grinned.

"You? Haha. Very funny." She began to walk around Inuyasha until he grabbed her by the wrist.

If there was one thing that Inuyasha hated most, it was being doubted. And he defiantly not gonna let some little girl get away with it. Since they were close to some buildings he took her wrist and dragged. She yelped a little but didn't resist as he backed her onto a wall between two buildings. **(A/N: Yes people, that's an alley)**

"I don't see what's so damn funny."

"Touchy aren't we."

She tried again to escape him again, but was quickly pushed up against the wall once more.

"If you're so good then race me." He growled.

Crossing her arms in defeat she sighed. "What's in it for me? I usually only race for pinks but I really don't wanna bet my new car."

"It's alright, I don't want your car anyways."

"Then what do you want?"

He looked over her body suggestively.

"You pervert!!" She raised her hand to show a slap was coming at any time.

"Hey! I was just joking! I'll take your number and one favor."

He lowered her still raised hand cautiously while she thought.

"Only if I get your car."

Sigh. "If it'll get you to race me then fine. It won't matter since I'm gonna beat you."

"You keep thinking that dog boy." She laughed but stopped abruptly when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

Before she could protest or even figure out what was going on; his body slammed into hers against the wall.

His expert hands moved slowly up her shoulders and to her neck. After resting his hands in the crane of her neck he moved in without second thought. He kissed her softly first, just to see if she would argue against it. Kagome moaned a little with surprise but accepted it.

Knowing that this was his chance, Inuyasha slightly pried her lips open with his. He quickly slipped his tongue in. His heat from inside exploded into his mouth. His tongue darted around the inside of her mouth with experience. Even though Kagome was still surprised, she let her natural instincts take place. With just as much force her tongue slipped out and meet his.

Inuyasha tilted his head to get a better passageway in her mouth. They deepened the make out session as they both experienced a once in a lifetime kiss together. Kagome was gonna try for more until she realized she was making out with a stranger! And on top of that, this was her first kiss!

In an instant after the realization was made she pushed him off her body. Her hands try to grip the walls to gain balance. That 'little' kiss had left a big impact on her knees. They felt like paper! She looked across and saw Inuyasha was doing the same thing. Maybe he pushed him a little _too _hard.

"What the hell were you doing?" she questioned.

"Touchy aren't we." He mimicked. He knew she was going to get upset. That was one of the reasons he did it in the first place.

"UGH! YOU'RE JUST SO-SO-SO…UGH!"

"How descriptive of you." He added sarcastically.

The teenager huffed and stomped away.

"We're still on for the race right?"

"SCREW YOU!"

"I WHETHER _YOU_ DO THAT FOR ME!" he yelled after her.

"YOU'RE SO GROSS!" she screeched. "AND YES, WE ARE **SO** ON!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two drove their cars up to the starting line. It wasn't really a line, just where Sango was waiting. By now everyone had heard of their little 'race' and had all flew after the cars. It wasn't everyday that some guy from out of town dared to go up against the best. Most of the watchers (including Kouga), stood at the start. Other people took various places around the area so they could see the race at different times.

The race wasn't gonna be that long; just down and around the huge lot. Now that they were pulled up next to each other, their cars could be examined. Inuyasha looked at how new her car was. He remembered looking at the engine earlier- or maybe it was Kagome he was looking at.

'_Damn it! I should have looked at the engine!! Oh well, that car's too new for her to know how to drive it. She probably hasn't even had the chance to break in it yet.'_

Kagome looked at his classic mustang with envy. It was truly perfect. Complete with a custom paint job, dark red with two black racing stripes. The hood scoop sat massively on the car. **(A/N: For those who don't know, it's the huge muffler that sits on a cars hood)**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! PAY ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked at Sango intently, even the two drivers. There were a few wolf whistles from the crowd, but she just rolled her eyes and continued.

"TODAY WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMP!" Sango pointed towards Kagome and her car. Instantly everyone in the crowd broke out in cheers and applauds.

'_Wow' _Inuyasha thought_, 'Do they worship her?'_

"AND WE HAVE THE NEW GUY" Sango pointed at Inuyasha with a 'you're-gonna-get-your-ass-handed-to-you' face. The lot was filled with 'Boo' and 'go home' from the audience.

"WITHOUT FARTHER ADO" Sango held up her arms to point at random people in the audience (to decide who was gonna say ready, set, go).

"READY!" A random girl yelled.

Kagome revved up her engine with confidence. It roared with excitement.The car slightly shook as Kagome pressed on the gas over and over.

Sango pointed to Kouga.

"Set." Kouga barely yelled. He was actually starting to get excited.

Inuyasha pushed on the gas of his car. Although he only did it once, everyone shut up instantly. To say the car yelled was an understatement. It practically screamed with power. He turned his head around to look at the surprised Kagome. He could pick up her fear easily.

Sango herself looked a bit worried. She stuck up her head and whispered…

"Go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayame's kinda OOC. It won't stay that way, and I just wanted to prove that Miroku could charm his way out of everything (even though we all knew that already).**

**Come to think about it Kagome's OOC too, but that's just because she has to prove herself. At school she's back to innocent Kags. **

**I don't know if I should write shorter chapters like the first one, or longer chapters like this one. What do you guys think…**

**Amount of reviews will determine how fast I update. ******** Until we meet again…**

**Shout-outs:**

SummerNightsxxx- I give a shout out and review you so much I think we're like pen pals now.

kumikonhan- One word means so much… yeah that was a weird thing for me to say. Thanks for reviewing.

mysterygurl13- He starts to race, sort of. Hey would you want to win??


	3. This can't be happening

**XXXXX Chapter 3 XXXXX**

_This can't be happening_

**Title:** The trouble with teenagers and streetcars

**Disclaimer** I don't own Inuyasha or anything fast/furious. If I did I'de be RICH BH!hHh

**A/N:** MY FIRST CAR RACE! I know it's crappy but I've never written or even read a race. Only seen them on TV. Just to let you know before hand, 'the bet' doesn't happen till next chapter. Sorry.

**AGES & GRADES:**Kagome and Inuyasha - 17 yrs.- 12th grade (late b-days)

Sango and Miroku- 18 yrs. – 12 th grade

Kohaku- 15 yrs.- 9 th grade

Sango herself looked a bit worried. She stuck up her head and whispered…

"Go."

Both cars pushed on their gas with anticipation. This was it- the race. Their awakening of the powerful engines threw their bodies against their seats. It wasn't normal to start out a race with so much speed, but this was serious. Inuyasha glanced at his speedometer; _40,50,60…_ He stole a sideways glance at the girl next to him. Not once did she look his way. _'Damn bitch! I wanna see your reaction when I win this race!' 80,90…_

Kagome kept her eyes on the road. By now her and the hanyou were tied up. The turning point was now within viewing distance. _'All I have to do is make a good turn and push on the gas till then.'_

Inuyasha's golden eyes saw the corner approaching. _'This is my chance, I just have to turn wide enough to block her car.' _Without a second thought he put his plan to work. The hanyou sped up one again. _110,120… _Kagome saw what he was trying to do and muttered 'baka' under her breath. She slowed down to let the ignorant driver make his move. It wasn't going to work.

The turn was here. He swerved his mustang around in a 180. Instantly the car blocked off Kagome as it turned the corner sharply. He looked out the window in a brief moment to smirk at the raven-haired teenager. To his surprise she was actually looking at his, and smiling back! _'What the hell is she so happy about-'_

BBAAMM 

His pride and joy, his car, slammed into a small building. His full head of hair slammed against the steering wheel. He had crashed.

Kagome smirked as she easily passed the crashed car. She had raced enough times on this path to know that it was impossible to make such fast turn here without colliding into the wall. And the idiot fell for it.

Inuyasha cursed and punched at the steering wheel for no apparent reason. "DAMN IT!" He tried the admission again.

No go.

One more time he tried. WALLA! _'Yes!' _he inwardly smirked. He backed the car up and raced to catch up to his opponent. Of course she was long gone by now, but he wasn't one to quit. Seconds passed as his sensitive eyes stared to make out an odd shape. It was…her car! _'I still have in this race! Hmph. There was no way I could lose!' _The mustang came up closer and closer until Inuyasha realized that she had stopped completely. _'Stupid bitch, she can't quit now! She's not gonna still my glory by giving up!' _

He tried to push on the brakes but it took a while to slow down at the speed he was going. By the time the mustang stopped, it was a few feet ahead of Kagome's sports car.

Kagome heard the police approaching from the police scanner in her car. This wasn't good. She turned her head around to look for any police cars.

Inuyasha turned his head around and looked out from the back window. Kagome was doing the same from her car not far behind. They both saw as police car lights scurried around in the distance. _'So that's why she stopped…' _Inuyasha's ears picked up that they were coming closer. The two glanced at each other for a second before realizing the situation. They needed to leave. And fast. Drawing her eyes away from his gold ones, Kagome pushed on the gas one last time. Her car whizzed away in an instant.

With one last look at the runaway beauty, the hanyou followed suit. The mustang descended into the darkness of the night. Luckily himself and Kagome had raced out of the cop's reach.

Kagome called Sango a couple of minutes later. She had managed to make it completely out of the area.

S: "Hey!!! Where are you?!"

K: "I should be asking you the same thing! Did you make it out of there?"

S: "Yeah, Miroku and me got a ride from Ayame. So where are _you_?"

K: "Uhh, like 10 minutes from your house."

S: "Ok so are we. But who won the race?"

K: "You w-w-want to know who won?"

S: "Of course I do! Everyone wants to know!"

K: "IS THAT ALL EVERYONE THINKS ABOUT? A RACE! Is no one worried that someone could have got arrested!!"

S: "Calm down Kags. I'm sure everyone's fine."

K: "Ugh. I guess. I'll see you when you get here."

S: "Kay, don't be so worried all the time!"

K: "I guess you're right."

S: "Yeah… (Long pause) so are you gonna tell me who won?"

CLICK

Sango eyed her cell phone questionably. _'Did she just hang up on me?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on the hood of her car waiting for Sango to arrive. She walked around the lot of Sango's mansion. It overlooked Tokyo to the right; and overlooked small houses to the left. Sango's parents happened to own nearly half of Tokyo. That was the reasoning behind them always being gone.

The raven-haired girl didn't have to wait long before Ayame pulled into the driveway with Sango in the passenger seat.

They both waved good-bye to Ayame as she drove off.

"Good thing she could give me and Miroku a ride." Sango commented with a sigh.

Kagome stood beside her. "Yeah. Where is the pervert anyways?"

"We dropped him off at his house."

"Oh, he didn't want to come tonight?"

"He did and I was gonna let him too… but he grabbed my butt."

Kagome laughed a little at Miroku's ignorance. "Really I never would have guessed." She added sarcastically.

Sango added to the sarcasm. "Haha. You're so hilarious. Let's just get in the damn house already."

Both teens chatted along the way until Sango unlocked the front door of her house. Silent moans and gropes echoed through the huge walls. Kagome started silently laughing to herself. This was too funny. Two girls in a single week. _'I think that's a new personal record for him.'_ She looked over at her not too happy best friend. For the second time this week, Sango was fuming. Kagome let out another sigh before doing the routine- silently closing the door and turning on all the lights.

"KOHAKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sango screeched. It was a pretty pointless question considering that she already knew the answer.

Instantly two half naked teens fell off the living room couch in unison.

Her younger brother scrambled off the ground and forced his shirt back on. "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING! WHY ARE YOU HOME SO EARLY?!"

"IT DOES'NT MATTER WHY **IM** HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING SOME STRANGER ON THE LIVING ROOM COUCH!"

"WOULD YOU RATHER ME DO IT IN MY ROOM!?" The siblings continued to argue and yell more threats towards each other.

Sigh. _'Those two will never learn.' _Kagome walked casually over to the frightened girl on the floor. This really was nothing new. At least the girl had gotten her shirt on by now.

The younger teen looked at Kagomes' outstretched hand doubtingly, but still took it. She hoisted her up quickly. Trying to be as calming as possible, Kagome slipped her arm through one of the girls' arms. By now the furious siblings had retorted to throwing household objects towards one another.

The street racer walked herself and the stranger towards the door. "Well I'm so glad that you could stop by but I think you should go now."

She pulled the door open and slightly pushed the girl out. The 15-year old watched as a lamp flew across the room and hit a nearby window.

"Is everything gonna be o-o-ok?"

"Oh yeah! This happens everyday." Kagome gave her best there's-nothing-to-worry-about smile.

"Well can you tell K-K-Kohaku to call me…"

"Oh I'm sure you guys will be in touch", Kagome lied. Without waiting for a reply, she closed the wooden doors.

She turned back around to witness Sango dragging Kohaku into his room by the ear. They loved each, but had a weird way of showing it. The two were the closest siblings Kagome had ever witnessed, but it's understandable considering they only have each other, since their parents were never there. Sigh. The raven-haired teenager slumped up against the wall- it was going to be a **long** night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silver haired hanyou continually open and closed his heavy eyelids. The intensely bright sunlight that poured into his car was that only thing that kept him awake. He drove through what seemed like endless miles of dirt road. Waking up early wasn't the easiest thing for him.

Inuyasha looked at his watch while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. _'2:10'._ Ok so maybe it wasn't _that _early, but he had a long night! After taking an hour to find his new house, he spent the whole night thinking about the race. Never before had he been so close to losing.

_'If the cops wouldn't have showed up you would have lost.'_

"NO! I would have won!" he shouted out loud to the inner voice.

_'You know she beat you!'_

"No! Neither of us won!"

His thoughts were caught off guard when the massive high school appeared. There were three close buildings build on at least 50 acres of land. Its name- _Shikon no Tama Boarding School. _**(A/N: how original huh?)**. The main building looked like a castle, while the smaller buildings to the right and left were'nt that bad either. It was big, but not as 'magnifient' as everyone made it out to be.

He parked in the student's parking lot and stumbled out. Many expensive cars, some foreign, surrounded his mustang. He mumbled, _"damn rich kids"_ under his breathe. He shouldn't really be talking since he soon would be rich too.

Inuyasha walked into the main office. Inside was an attractive blonde student talking to an assistant at the desk. He made his way smoothly towards the desk.

"I'm here to see Kagura." He stated, completely interrupting the conversation between the two women. They both stared with different reactions. The blonde was shocked to see such an attractive young man; the secretary was taken back at how he knew the principal's first name.

The teen next to him shifted nervously. Her arousal was rising; it only boosted his cockiness once he took notice.

"And who would you be?" The secretary asked.

"Just tell her that Fluffy's brother is here."

She eyed him questionably but left to the principal's office.

Inuyasha knew it was his chance to 'get to know' the girl before him. Keeping up the cool act, he sat down at the desk.

"I-I don't think y-you should be sitting there." The blonde stuttered while looking at the overconfident hanyou.

"And why not?" A nearby pencil was picked up by his strong hands.

"Well because- ahhh" she moaned quietly when he trailed the pencil up and down her chest.

"So," he smirked, "you gonna give me your number?"

An annoyed voice cleared her throat VERY loudly from behind them.

The girl jerked from her pleasure and started at the pissed principle.

"And what would you be doing here?" Kagura asked the female student.

"I-I-I was just leaving."

"That would be wise of you." The tiny girl ran out as fast as her legs would carry her.

Inuyasha spun around in the chair.

"Why do you always gotta ruin the moment Kagura?"

"RUIN THE MOMENT!?" she yelled.

He was taken back by her anger. "Jeez what the hells wrong with you! Is Sesshy not giving you a good orgasm anymore?" he said the last part with pretend sadness.

"INUYASHA!" She sighed to release the building anger, "come with me to me office."

"But-"

"Now!"

Kagura closed the door when the two walked in. Inuyasha sat on her desk, picked up a few important papers, and began to shuffle through them.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Just seeing the full-extent of how boring your job is."

"Get off."

"Are you always this strict?"

"GET OFF!"

He grunted but still removed himself. _'Damn woman! Now I know how her and my brother get along.'_

"Look Inuyasha, since you now go to this school, you're gonna have to learn to grow up." His amber eyes looked off into space boringly.

She sighed at his uninterest and threw him a bundle of clothes. "This is you're new school uniform. From now on you are to wear it everyday."

He pulled the clothes apart to reveal a very preppy outfit. "You've gotta be kidding me…right?"

"Not at all."

_'Somebody kill me, PLEASE!" _he thought.

"And to insure you're success, a counselor and student guide will be given to you." Being given a counselor wasn't new to him, but a _student guide_?

"What the hell is a student guide?"

"Are you really that dumb Inuyasha? It's someone I assign to help you through you're most important classes. They will show you the school and it's rules. By the end you're first day they will pick an appropriate roommate for you. I can't believe you don't know that. "

Grunt "Since when does a principal insult a hard working student?"

"Since when did you become a _hard-working _student?"

"Tushay…so what poor kid are you making me work with?"

"The very best. Our own student president." She smiled with pride.

Inuyasha sighed, _"Great, another stuck-up nerd with their head in the books.' _He was so wrapped up in 'hating high school' thoughts to hear the door open and a raven-haired teen walk in.

Kagura instantly noticed the girl. "Ahh Kagome! You're here!"

Well that took the hanyou out of his thoughts! That name was unforgettable. He whipped his head around in an instant.

Kagome smiled at the principal, "I came right away when I heard about assisting the new student, now who is-" she stopped dead in her tracks when two golden orbs meet her.

Inuyasha smirked. _'Maybe this school isn't that bad…' _Perverted thoughts swarmed around in his cocky mind. Kagome gapped with shock. _'This can't be happening, NO!'_

Kagura saw their reactions towards another, "Do you guys know each other?"

**A/N:**** I worked really hard to finish this chapter before I leave. I didn't even have time to edit. Tomorrow I head out of my state to go on vacation. It'll last a few weeks so I can't update this or my story 'Anonymous' for at least a month. Sorry guys. **

**I know I probably let you down with the race and 'the bet' not being introduced yet, but it'll happen. This story isn't even close to finished yet. **


End file.
